marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki/Quotes
Quotes General *item "How clever of me to find this!" *item "Oh... this will serve me well." *item "The fates have delivered this into my hands." *full "Loki is no pack mule." *full "Loki travels lightly." *new powers "This power is intoxicating!" *up "Is there any goal I cannot achieve?" *up "Loki's greatness grows again." *up "On to greater glory!" *up "My plan unfolds perfectly!" *health "My wounds are grievous." *health "I need time to heal." *health "I feel pain." *of spirit "My spirit fails me." *of spirit "I must gather my wits!" *of spirit "Perhaps I should rest." *off "Behold! Loki's greatness!" *Teleporting "I had almost forgotten how frustrating this would be." *Teleporting "Is your armour proof against Asgardian magic?" *Teleporting "No mortal can wield such power for long." *Teleporting "These mortals care so much about their sad little homes." *Teleporting "These mortals do get excited at any chance to fight." *Teleporting "Ugh! This place is unfit for a god's presence." *Teleporting "Using mortal ports is a time-honoured trick." *Wave "You are blessed by my presence." *summoned "(chuckle) Where should I start?" *summoned "A god now walks among you." *summoned "Have a care who you wish for." *summoned "I am burdened with glorious purpose." *summoned "I have a few scores to settle." *summoned "I'll show father there's more to me than he knows." *summoned "Let us see what mischief can be done." *summoned "Prepare to witness wonders." *summoned "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." Story *Kingpin "You have the girth of Volstagg himself." *[[Stryker Under Siege]] "Stryker, shut up and take your defeat with some dignity!" *Throne of Deceit "No one beats Loki... but Loki!" Character Specific *Beta Ray Bill "As if my brother isn't irksome enough!" * "We kings must work together, T'Challa." * "Do not presume you understand me, Natasha." * "Does your ledger still drip with blood, Widow?" * "I will allow you to assist me, avenger." * "Loki bows to no flag, Captain." * "My noble brother speaks highly of you, Captain." * "The noble ones are the most annoying." * "There is much power in that mortal woman." * "You play the hero, Cyclops, but inside you're terrified." * "I hear this Deadpool is a lunatic of rare design." * (Lady Deadpool enhanced) "This Deadpool is equally annoying in either gender." * "This mercenary prattles like a madman." * "Brevity is the soul of wit, Deadpool." * "Your sorcery is hardly 'Supreme', doctor." * "Don't think too highly of your magical abilities, Strange." * "Miss Frost, I find your lack of scruples intoxicating." * "Your loyalties shift constantly, cajun." * "You'll need more than arrows if you fight me, archer." * "You know, Hawkeye, I gave Balder an arrow... once, but it didnt work out." * "Your mind is an open book, archer." * "I do not seek to fight you, green one." * "I must remember not to anger that one." * "You can't hide inside that armour forever, Stark." * "Your boasting cannot conceal your weakness, avenger." * "Oh yes. The little man in his suit." * "You and I could rule everything, Jean." * "It is a pleasure to meet you, Loki." * "Truly, I am better looking in person." * "Two Lokis are infinitely better than one." * "Why, Loki, you are a handsome devil!" * "You are a blunt instrument, aren't you, Punisher?" * "Your tail would make a fine collar, Raccoon." * "That witch is like a child playing with fire." * "You toy with cataclysmic energies witch." * "Wanda, do you truly understand the power you wield?" * "You have a fearsome power inside you, witch!" *Silver Surfer "Why do you waste your time on this paltry planet, Surfer?" * "Aren't you a little out of your league, insect?" * "Your quips do not amuse, Spiderman." * "Squirrel Girl. Finally a formidable enemy." * "Trying to steal my brother's thunder, mutant?" * "I've weathered worse than you, mutant." * "Brute strength does not impress me, Ben Grimm." * "Do you really think we can work together, brother?" * "Thor is not fit for a throne." * "Father always did like you best, brother." * "You're losing the fight for your humanity, Wolverine." * "In my land we don't suffer rabid beasts to live." * "Oh, I like your dark side, little mutant." Battle *"Are you impressed yet, father?" *"At least I'm not bored." *"Be honoured by my attention." *"Bow to me!" *"Bow to your better!" *"Clearly not built to last." *"Do not trifle with a god." *"Father cannot help but notice me now." *"Feel my wrath!" *"Heh. That was a bit of fun, I'd say." *"How entertaining." *"I actually feel sorry for these mortals." *"I ''suppose ''I might as well see this through to the end." *"Just run away." *"Like a chess board overturned." *"My victory was predestined." *"No novice can defeat me!" *"Now that was entertaining." *"Of course I won." *"Out, out, brief candle." *"Parting is such sweet sorrow." *"Perhaps you should battle lesser foes." *"Simplicity itself." *"So ends your brief tale." *"There is no safety in numbers." *"They don't make demons like they used to." *"They would send ''this ''against a god?" *"This could only end thus." *"This heroism is intoxicating!" *"Weakling." *"Well, you did succeed in annoying me." *"What does Thor see in mortals?" *"What frail artifacts have they wrought." *"Why do you resist?" *"Yield, fool!" *"You aimed high and fell far." *"You dabble with power beyond your means." *"You still fight." *"You were insufficient." *"Your little trinkets will avail you not." *"You've come a long way to fail so badly." Property Damage *"Consider this... redecorating." *"I do enjoy making a mess." *"I'm not always subtle." *"Terribly sorry about that." *"'Twas in my way." *"What shoddy workmanship." Waiting *"Even an immortal has its limits." *"Loki does not linger!" *"I am losing my patience." *"I grow weary of waiting." *"My window of opportunity is closing." *"Now is the time to act." *"The time for plotting is over." *"This waiting is irksome." *"My anger grows with every wasted second!" Heroes Roster Category:Loki Category:Quotes